Fan:The Wanna-Be DigiDestined
The Wanna-Be DigiDestined is the fourth episode of the Digimon Mighty Squadron, making it the sixty-fourth episode of the entire series. This content is used from the Power Rangers wiki. Sypnosis While Taylor, Maggie, Nicky, Carly, & Spencer are enjoying a friendly basketball game amongst themselves, they are suddenly alerted by Seraphimon to the Command Center. The DigiDestined are informed by their mentor that he will be forced to de-energize temporarily. Before he fades away, he leaves Kokuwamon in charge & to keep an eye on things. Meanwhile, Tactimon senses the sudden flux in energy, & the instant he realizes that Seraphimon's powers are down, he sends a bolt of lightning from his staff, which strikes a gorilla costume Spencer had left behind on the basketball court & transforms it into Gorillamon, who possesses the power to shape-shift into the likeness of any of the DigiDestined. Back at the Command Center, a bored Kokuwamon checks things out & sees a little boy, Milton, who needs help. He considers contacting the DigiDestined, but changes his mind in the next instant & decides to help him by himself. After scaring away Brick & Stick, who are trying to discover the secret identities of the DigiDestined, he finds Colin & discovers that the boy has been suddenly separated from his mom, while befriending him & learning how to play soccer. Meanwhile, Gorillamon shape-shifts into a Nicky look-alike & confronts Kokuwamon & Colin, but when the little robot Digimon catches a glimpse of Nicky's image in the reflective surface of his forehead, he realizes that "Nicky" is a fake, & Gorillamon becomes himself again & attacks Kokuwamon. Panicking, Kokuwamon orders Colin to run to safety & activates his self-destruct sequence so that Gorillamon can't use him to find the Command Center. With that plan thwarted, Gorillamon transforms into a Spencer look-alike & lures Maggie & Carly into a trap, as the girls end up battling & defeating Tactimon's Claymon. Afterwards, the girls return to the Youth Center & confront the real Spencer, who distinctly states that he knew nothing about the Claymon attack. Taylor tries to contact Kokuwamon at the Command Center, but with no response, so the DigiDestined return to the Command Center, finding that Seraphimon has restored himself. Seraphimon debriefs them of Kokuwamon's predicament & reveals that they have mere minutes to save him. However, they must battle & defeat Gorillamon first, but he does not make things easy for the team, especially when he begins to confuse the DigiDestined with his shape-shifting powers, until they have no idea who's who. They are forced to retreat & regroup at the Command Center, where Seraphimon explains that Gorillamon cannot maintain his shape-shifting ability upon seeing his own reflection. Equipped with a mirror, the DigiDestined teleport back to the battlefield, but somehow get separated. They find Alex, seemingly in pain because of his waning powers, but become wise when "Alex" suggests they surrender to Tactimon. Using the mirror he brought with him, Nicky is able to expose "Alex" as Gorillamon. With Gorillamon's shape-shifting powers useless now, Tactimon has no choice but to make his Digimon grow. After a harrowing battle, Coredramon & ThunderOmnimon destroy the Digimon, but the DigiDestined must still rush to help Kokuwamon before he self-destructs. The DigiDestined teleport to Kokuwamon's location, & Nicky is able to restore the little robot Digimon's systems to full operation with not a moment to spare, while Colin is reunited with his mother. With Kokuwamon's greatest adventure ended, Seraphimon chides him about leaving the Command Center unprotected & failing to inform the DigiDestined that he would be leaving. The DigiDestined tease Kokuwamon about being grounded for life, & Kokuwamon laments about not being able to learn to play soccer.